1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant soothing seat and more particularly pertains to simulating the vibrations that occur in an automobile to sooth a restless infant with an infant soothing seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant rockers is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant rockers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pacifying babies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,797 to Cuervo discloses a method and apparatus for therapeutic motion and sound treatment of infants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,334 to Robinson discloses an infant rocker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,832 to Blitzer discloses an apparatus and method for treating or relieving colicky infants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,311 to Crawford discloses a crib bouncer for tranquilizing infants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,631 to Varney discloses an infant rocking device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an infant soothing seat for simulating the vibrations that occur in an automobile to sooth a restless infant.
In this respect, the infant soothing seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the vibrations that occur in an automobile to sooth a restless infant.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved infant soothing seat which can be used for simulating the vibrations that occur in an automobile to sooth a restless infant. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.